Under certain circumstances or with certain injuries, nerves in the neck become inflamed and enlarged so that they impinge on the holes in the cervical portion of the spinal column through which they pass. This may also occur when the hole becomes smaller as well. This contact further irritates the nerves, causes discomfort and prolongs the healing process. As a result, cervical traction, which expands the holes, is often used to help the patient.
Cervical traction, in effect, involves stretching the neck of the patient. The stretching action temporarily opens the holes in the cervical portion of the spinal column and thus relieves pressure on the nerves. The patient's discomfort is relieved and any inflamed nerves have an opportunity to heal and return to normal size. Unfortunately, the principal behind cervical traction requires the tractive force to be maintained over prolonged periods of time, and the prior art traction devices are not suitable for such use.
Specifically, prior art devices are generally too uncomfortable for prolonged use of any type. There are several reasons for this depending on the design of the device. First, many prior art cervical traction devices employ chin straps to apply the traction. Because of the location of the chin strap, the pressure it applies also causes a condition called temporo mandibular joint dysfunction which results in a variety of painful syndromes. Other prior art traction devices use an occipital cupping mechanism which creates pressure on the greater occipital nerve and occipital artery when in use because they are impinged between the cupping mechanism and the base of the occiput. This causes significant discomfort. As a result, these prior art devices cannot be used to apply cervical traction over the extended period it is needed (e.g., while the patient is sleeping).
In addition, many of the prior art devices are very bulky so that they cannot easily be used at home by the patient, and many apply traction by means of a complex mechanical system, and as a result, the patient cannot easily vary the tension.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple, portable cervical traction device which can be used for a long period of time without discomfort.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a traction device in which the traction can be easily adjusted by the patient.
It is a further objection of this invention to provide a traction device in which the angle of the tractive force can be easily varied.